1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pre-fabricated stage incorporating integrant light-actuated triggering means such, for example, as light-to-sound equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,770 and GB-B-2183889 (Sigalov), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose interactive light-to-MIDI equipment comprising at least one source of visible light and a corresponding light-sensing detector. The detector is connected to a pulse-generator for converting the analogue output of the detector to a MIDI-compatible digital signal. The pulse-generator in turn is connected to a MIDI interface, which interface can be connected to a sound generator or other MIDI-controlled device of the kind well known to those skilled in the art. The MIDI interface can be set-up to transmit a predetermined MIDI instruction to the sound generator or other device in response to a signal from the pulse generator.
Also available to the public is an integrated, single-beam light unit comprising a single light-source and a light-sensing detector. The single-beam light unit can be mounted in any suitable position, for instance on a lighting rig or a stage. In practice a plurality of single-beam units are used, and these are connected to a common MIDI interface, with each unit being used to control a different note or event.
The equipment disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,770 and GB-B-2183889 and the single-beam apparatus described above work well in practice, and have been used with excellent results. They have the disadvantage however that they are relatively complicated and time-consuming to install. Moreover, as either form of equipment constitutes, in effect, a musical instrument, a competent musician is required to obtain good results from a musical point of view.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved interactive, light-actuated triggering equipment, particularly light-to-sound equipment, especially light-to-MIDI equipment.
According to one aspect of the present invention therefore there is provided a pre-fabricated stage.
The present invention thus provides a fully or partially integrated, pre-fabricated stage incorporating light-actuated triggering means that is convenient to install and can easily be transported from one location to another.
In order to facilitate transportation, the stage of the invention may be constructed from a plurality of pre-fabricated staging components, each of which pre-fabricated staging components comprises a platform, supporting means for supporting the platform off the ground, at least one light transmitting means and corresponding light detecting means.
The pre-fabricated stage may thus have a modular construction which is convenient to transport and simple to erect at any location as required.
The pre-fabricated stage may have any shape in plan view. In some embodiments of the invention, the staging components may have various different shapes, so that they can be assembled in a number of different combinations and arrangements to provide stages of different shapes and sizes.
Preferably each staging component comprises a robust housing that is adapted to stand on the ground and has an upper surface constituting the platform. The pre-fabricated stage of the present invention may also be hung from a wall, ceiling or other suitable support, in which case it is not necessary for the stage to be load-bearing.
In another aspect of the present invention, the pre-fabricated stage of the invention comprises a canopy assembly. Said canopy assembly may comprise a roof and roof-supporting means adapted to be connected to the staging components.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a light reflector/detector assembly.
In yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a combined reflector and retroreflector unit.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.